Oola's advice from a dream Rancor
by Zoids Fanatic
Summary: One-shot/crack fic. Rather then the Rancor eating Oola, it gives her advice. Random idea.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

* * *

><p>What did she do to deserve this? All she wanted to do was dance, not get harassed and beaten. But here she was, at the bottom of some pit, all of Jabba's henchmen looking down at her and laughing. As she yanked her chain to herself, and got to her feet, a large, metal door began to slowly rise in front of her. She got to het feet, and gulped, as the large door slid open, and in front of her, a large, brown monster roared. The rancor. Oola let out a scream, as the crowd above her cheered, waiting to watch the young dancer die. As Oola screamed, and the large rancor approached, a sudden blaster shot rang out, causing the mass crowd to look away for a second at the poor Twi'lek's death, at which point the rancor came to a stop, looked at the confused crowd, and quickly grabbed Oola. Apparently, the crowd was far more interested in something that was going on above, rather then below.<p>

"Great, something happens, and my show gets ruined." The Rancor mumbled, as the confused Oola looked up at it, her eyes wide with fear. The rancor, its smaller eyes glancing at Oola, sighed. "I am very sorry about scaring you. Ah, yes, I have to do a whole "act" every time that fat slug drops someone down into my pit." The rancor replied, bending down, and releasing Oola from its grip.

"I-I don't understand…" Oola said in rough basic, having never really mastered basic.

"Oh, you must be new here. I'm the rancor." The rancor said, pointing to itself. "I'm apparently Jabba's "pet", who has to eat anyone that falls in my pit." The rancor said, spitting at an adjacent wall.

"W-Why don't you… e-eat m-me?" Oola asked.

"Because I don't like "live" meat." The rancor said. "I mean, you guys are always crunchy, and then there is the liquid center… I mean, it's not a well-balanced diet for me." The monster added, taking a seat on a stone bench, and then patting for Oola to sit next to it. However, Oola did not really feel like getting up to go sit by the rancor, as having refused to sit by Jabba was what brought her here. At the same time, maybe sitting by the rancor would help her not be eaten. She was confused and scared. "Oh, well, I'm sorry I scared you." The rancor said, noticing the fear and confusion in Oola's eyes.

"H-How do… y-you talk?" Oola asked, not really knowing much about the universe. Hell, she thought Jabba's palace was a nice place to live.

"Well, I'm just currently hallucination your mind brought on by the fact that you passed out after seeing someone get killed, and also a sort of "warning" your brain is giving right now." The rancor replied. Oola tilted her head in confusion. "Just wake up, and you'll be fine. But here's something to remember, go with Luke… or else I will eat you." The Rancor replied, as everything turned to black.

* * *

><p>"Are you ok?" Oola heard someone say, as she opened her eyes, and saw the twin Tatooine suns shining down on her. Staring down at her was Sienn'rha and a human man with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Are you ok?" the man asked, reaching out a hand to Oola. Oola, in a daze, took his hand, and rubbed her head. Everything that happened… was it just a dream?<p>

"W-Who are yo… you?" Oola asked in a daze, standing on her legs, and wobbling. Her stomach hurt.

"I'm Luke Skywalker…" Luke began.

"I-I know…" Oola replied, clutching her head. "You… came… to… free… me?" the Twi'lek asked.

"Well, I would gladly…" Luke began, but was cut off by Oola.

"I accept… palace… not nice…" Oola replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>(AN: Well, this idea came around once I saw that Oola was a character selection, but no one has written anything about the poor girl. Well, seeing as I can't really write such a long story, I figure a crack/Oola lives little one-shot would be nice. I may write something else later about Oola, though this is not my best work really. Please feel free to point out any mistakes/give advice/give criticism.)


End file.
